


Lost in stars(On break.)

by Tobi_D



Category: MTMTE - Fandom, The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Actual Burns, Chapter 7 no edited because it hurt to write and read., Cyberutopia is real, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fourth Wall Breaking, Fuck canon and all the sad shit, Holoforms (Transformers), Lost light is stuck in purgatory, MC gets Gigantified, MC have video game inspired powers, MC is big stronk, MC is from our world, MC is one of the few stable people on the ship, Other, Rodimus - Freeform, Rung - Freeform, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swerve - Freeform, The Lost light needs more responsible adults, The Transformers: Lost Light, The Transformers: More Than Meets the Eye (IDW), The plan goes out the window immediatly, You guys are literally part of the story, megatron - Freeform, meta-ception, no beta we die like men, pairing now decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobi_D/pseuds/Tobi_D
Summary: In an alternate world the lost light is stuck in purgatory of sorts, left to move forwards without ever making progress, stuck in an endless adventure, characters who shouldn't be alive or around to interact with each other passing each other in the halls every day. The only way they can get out? They need to pass an unknown amount of trials. This is the universe Tobi finds themself sent to, gigantified and with an rpg system in their head, able to influence and interact with the 'real' world. Will the Lost Light crew be able to pass these trials with the new help, will Tobi be able to reconcile reality and fantasy? Who knows, the story hasn't been written yet, and it's always subject to change until it's done, the input from those who read it just as likely to change things as the hand who writes the story.-first chapter is very long and is mostly exposition and setting things up. I wouldn't advise skipping it, but I'd understand if you do--Please interact, I love getting feedback and it literally can affect the story, so go buck wild
Relationships: Rung (Transformers)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Tutorial stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this part is boring but I couldn't really get around it, because there are things MC and you guys need to know, but you can skim if it's a little too long.

Death is a funny thing. One minute you're at a convention with your freinds, next thing you know you're on the ground bleeding out, and then darkness. I wish I could say I faced my death bravely and that I remained calm till the last minute, but I didn't. I was bawling my eyes out and bagging for someone to make it stop.

So I didn't face my death with as much bravery as I had hoped, and unfortunately PTSD can totally take place in the void that is death. Everytime I close my nonexistent eyes I begin freaking out. But apparently I'm taking my death better than most, if the disembodied voice isto be believed. I think the voice is full of shit, but I'm not in the right headspace to argue with it.

"No seriously, most people are in a constant state of freaking out for the first couple of centuries, you're only sometimes freaking out. It's pretty damm impressive actually. Which is why you're the lucky soul who's getting picked to be sent on this super cool mission that is in no way dangerous or going to fuck you up mentally... Maybe a little, but you'll be fine."

If I had a face it would be a look of pure deadpan disbelief. This bodyless voice was trying to put me at ease, but all it was doing was making me feel worse, not to mention a bit irritated."

"Ok, I get the feeling you aren't particularly impressed, but hear me out, cause once I'm done you won't want to refuse, not that you have much of a choice in the matter- Don't look at me like that, someone needs to do the job. Anyways, you'll be given cool ass powers, like all those shitty naruto fics you used to read where the mc has videogame inspired powers. And you'll have the added bonus of being somewhat familiar with the world and character-No it's not naruto or any anime, it's a alternate word of a non anime related show you really like... No something you were obse-No the other one dumbass, you haven't cared about thundercats since you were twelve- It's fucking transformers you dumbass!"

I don't think the voice realised that those 'options' were just fleeting thoughts and not actual guesses. I guess he hasn't figured out that there isn't a disconnect between what I can convey to him and my normal thoughts, or my internal monologue.

"Oh yeah,i forgot you literally just died like a year ago, you haven't run into any other souls yet, so you haven't learnt to put up those barriers. You might want to work on that, there's some other fuckers out there with mind reading powers and shit,and it would not be good if they found out about your mission, mostly because they're part of the reason the big robotic idiots need help in the first place."

I wasn't too happy about my childhood favourites and comfort characters being called robotic idiots, but I couldn't exactly argue, they were pretty dumb for a race of nearly immortal super advanced robots.

"Wait till you hear what they've gotten themselves into this time. These idiots got themselves caught by the guardians, who think it's a good idea to keep them in a pretty lie forever. So they set up these trials they have no hope of beating alone to keep them stuck in a purgatory like state, which is really shit, because this is one of the few universes where Cyberutopia is actually real. But those guys rushed in headfirst and in their blind need to keep their faves safe they're depriving them of their happily ever after. At first it didn't seem all that bad at first, but we're starting to realise it's actually really fucking things up. Keeping them in a purgatory is kinda putting strain on the multiverse, so we need it fixed."

My first instinct was to immediatly jump in headfirst, but considering the fact that jumping in headfirst is what started this whole mess, I decided to stay back and ask some more questions and wait for more information. Like why they would send a human to fix things, why not just fix it themself if they have the ability to bestow awesome powers on me, and why those powers specifically. And most importantly, how can I help if the entire crew can't fix it.

"See this is why we need you to do it, you have the common sense to ask questions, and some good questions too. We need you to go because you have just enough knowledge of that universe to survive, but not so much that you'll fuck everything up, and you have a good head on your shoulders. I need a human to do it because you guesses souls are the easiest to reform and rehome. Those powers because no matter how overdone it is, it works. I can't do it myself because of some stupid ancient laws that are super outdated. And most importantly, you can help by just being a stable person, and more specifically one, who's been through hell and has gone through their therapy and shit... it'll make sense later... So you ready to go?

Despite the fact I had more questions, I decided to agree. Asking those questions really wouldn't improve my situation, and I was never one to waste more time than needed. My comfort characters needed me, and fifteen year old me would never forgive me if I let the Lost Light crew suffer another moment of feeling unfulfilled. I couldn't help but feel and odd surge of pride that I was finally being aknowledged for all the hard work I did to gain stability, and that now my hard work would be able to help others, something I've always secertly wanted.

"Let's not waste time then, it's time for some character creation and some stat organising. Your base stats are as they are, but you can use this moment to get familiar with evrything, so consider this your tutorial. Alright, all you need to do is say, or think really hard, the words 'Stats screen'. We've found that just saying stats can lead to some akward interactions, so we made it a more specific, but still short." I took a moment before continuing, likely realising i had no intention of just saying it without further explaination

"Mind you that while the screen is up that time is only slowed and not stopped, this is the only screen that does that, the others just pop up while you stay in normal time. We'll get to those later, but first on to the stats. Once you open that screen you'll be prompted to use your five starter points to boost your stats, but before you do that we need to do some character cusmotizing. You don't get to open that screen, because it's a one time thing. Now float on up to the screen and start sorting through your customization options."

I didn't need to be told twice. I already had a clear image of what I wanted. Androgynous and lean body, strong and athletic. Hair now a bright russet colour, eyes the same centeralised hetero chromia, the center a very warm almost amber brown, the outside a very grey blue green, the seperation clear as soon as you actually bother looking. Though the shape of the eye changed, small downturned, to large upturned but still hooded. Cheekbones lowered slightly and made more pronouced, jaw slimmer and more angular, same with the more quite arched and defined eyebrows. I was still clearly half native, but every ws sharper now.

"God damn, you really now what you're doing. Most people need longer to get everything trued up, they usually go overboard, but you managed to change drastically while still looking good. I mean damn, that's a face that could make people question their sexuality... Unless they're already Pansexual, in which case you're just weirdly hot..."

Of course I knew what I was doing, I had been planing this for- wait are those my height options? Why are they 11, 13 and 15 feet? That makes no sense, humans don't get that tall.

"You need to be at least taller than a minibot and with Swerve in the 9 and a half to teen feet range we thougt it fitting that the lowest height you can have is at least a foot taller than his height if we give him the benefit of the doubt. But not too absurdly tall... You're getting gigantified."

15 feet it is, I wanna be tall, and being five feet taller than one of the best bois sounds a-okay with me, means I can give all the minibots headpats with ease. But in that case I might want to go ever so slightly beefier with the body, being scalled up it just makes sense to me that that would be a thing.

"Alright kid, character customization over and done with, we're already running out of words, and we still have to set up your stats and actually send you to the lost light. So i'll pull up your empty sheet and you can fill it out and alter it. Just so you know 5 is the average human, and the limit it 100... Well get to it."

~-~-~-~-~-

-You have 10 stat points to add to any stat, as well at 5 skill points, use them wisely.-

NAME: ______

LEVEL: 1/100

HP: 100/100

-STATS-

STR: 5

DEX: 6

CON: 4

INT: 4

WIS: 6

CHA: 5

-SPECIAL SKILLS-

CONVINCING LIAR: 2/10

FAKE IT TILL YOU MAKE IT: 4/10

LET'S TALK IT OUT: 3/10

MECHANIC: 4/20

MIX MARTIAL ASS KICKING: 6/30

-Yet to be added-

-Unlock slot at level 5-

-Unlock slot at level 10-

-Unlock slot at level 15-

-Unlock slot at level 20-

-Unlock slot at level 25-

-Unlock slot at level 50-

-Unlock slot at level 75-

-Unlock slot at level 99-

-SUPER ABILITIES-

-Section locked, please complete quest "A friend in need" To unlock section.-

~-~-~-~-~-

Safe to say, I was a bit confused, but I quickly set to work. Upping my strength, consitution and charisma. I also chose a new Special skill, that being 'Lead the way' which was fitting for what my plan was shaping up to be, and of course added my name, because that's a no brainer.... Just kidding, I changed my last name to Cipher because it sounds cool, and that way I can give a reasonable reason as to why someone would call me a somewhat Cybertronian name... I'm not weird, you are. but with my new sheet filled out I can get started... No you won't see the new sheet, not until next chapter, this one is already way too long.

"Hey, you've gotten a hold of this whole fouth wall thing. All right, I'll explain all the other stuff to you once you arrive offscreen, now hurry your cute but through that somewhat scary looking vortex, you have a crew to save, and I'm sure being late to your own character introduction isn't something you want. now go on." 

I didn't need anymore time to think this over, rushing towards the vortex, feeling my body slowly manifesting.


	2. New Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we get to actually start.

I'm kinda regretting the running headfirst through the portal, because on the other side was what looked like an escape pod in a bad way. Some things are smoking, it's cramped and i'm very much getting motion sick from the rolling it's doing, that and the fact the 'atmosphere generator' is failing. Over all not a good situation, but I have faith that the disembodied voice wouldn't go through all that effort for noth- Oh shit! it's the fucking Lost Light. God damn that thing is huge.

"This is Lost Light, please confirm you're still alive, it would suck if we brought you aboard for us to be just a little too late." I kinda gravity swam my way to the comm, somehow knowing what to do, as though I was on auto pilot, like the opening scene of a videogame.

"This is agent Cipher, Still alive, but that might not last much longer. The Atmospherical generator is out and the pod's filling with smoke. I hope you guys have a clean oxygen supply, because I'm gonna need it." While it somewhat sounded like me, it wasn't exactly what I would have said, like someone was trying to be me, and they were doing a decent job at it, but there's still the difference of them not actually being me... It's weird.

"Cipher? That's a cool name. Anyways, we should be able to et you out of there in a moment, you just keep breathing and all that. We'll have you aboard in no time." Between the manner of speaking and the voice I was pretty sure I knew who it was that just spoke to me, the flaming mess himself, Rodimus prime. God this was all so sureal. But if I'm going to be here a while I might as well check to make sure my Stats sheet is all set up as it should be.

~-~-~-~-~-

NAME: Tobi Cipher  
LEVEL: 1/100  
HP: 100/100  
-STATS-  
STR: 9  
DEX: 6  
CON: 8  
INT: 4  
WIS: 6  
CHA: 7  
-SPECIAL SKILLS-  
CONVINCING LIAR: 2/10  
FAKE IT TILL YOU MAKE IT: 4/10  
LET'S TALK IT OUT: 3/10  
MECHANIC: 5/20  
MIXED MARTIAL ASS KICKING: 7/30  
LEAD THE WAY: 3/50  
-Unlock slot at level 5-  
-Unlock slot at level 10-  
-Unlock slot at level 15-  
-Unlock slot at level 20-  
-Unlock slot at level 25-  
-Unlock slot at level 50-  
-Unlock slot at level 75-  
-Unlock slot at level 99-  
-SUPER ABILITIES-  
-Section locked, please complete quest "A friend in need" To unlock-

~-~-~-~-~-

You have no idea how hard it was to put a point to the 'Mechanic skill, I mean the 420 joke about mechanis and engineers writed itself, but it's a skill I'll be needing... right now, I need to try and keep this thing alive until I get pulled in by the 15 mile long ship that is the lost light.

First priority is the smoking areas, getting a generator back up is hard, and the smoke is burning what little oxygen I have left, and the fact I need to be breathing deep but can't isn't good. It's obvious the control panal is where most of the smoke is coming from, so I'll start there.

Of course it's just my luck that the tools here are regular human size, if I didn't spend so much time tinkering with thos old wind up toys I would be srewed, but as of right now it's just mildly annoying. Still, the fact the wiring is so smal compared to me is making things difficult, the smoke obscuring my vision. I was working on feeling and instinct developed over years of working on old peices that weren't build with repairs in mind.

It was with a painful burn that I figured out where the main damage lies. it was a number of frayed intersecting wires, the overcharge in the crossing causing the smoke and making so that the electricity wasn't heading to the right place in the right quantities. Power lines with the largest amount of power were crossing with the delicate ones that required a very delicate and controlled amount of energy. The best I could do was very carefully untable and hope to god I can keep the biggest problems seperated long enough... Which of course means ducttape.... Yes even I use ducttape, it really is the best for a quick fix until it can properly be taken care of.

I started by very carefully sussing out which one was the biggest, and how far back the encasing was frayed away,whi turns out to be right in the center, the biggest cable wasn't what started is, it was the heat of the other cables that melted away the casing of the big wire, which means it would ba lot easier to remove the others first,which was a dangerous game, even if I was able to find a stable part of the casing, there was a good chance the molten casing would keep that stuch together which would lead to a few of them bcoming with at the same time.

If I wanted to overcome that I would have you use one of the tools to keep the others down, But that would reduce my already limited vision, and I'd have to rely soley on instinct and experience... But I wasn't about to shit back and wait to die or be saved so that way it, that was the plan.

Luckily the second biggest wire was near the top, so with only a little fannagling and a mild shock from a slipping grip I was able to remove it from the mess, quickly working the ducttape in a twist around it before securing is losely to the underside of the panel. By the time I got to the third wire the smoke was lessening, but the lack of Oxygen was more likely the cause of it... Something I could feel it, my moves growing sloppier and slower, and I knew damn well I couldn't risk working anymore. The risk of getting seriously hurt was too great, all I could do was hope that I had slowed the escape pod's failure down. I didn't bother putting the tools down, simply slumping down and making sure that if I fell I wouldn't hit my head on any sharp corners. I did what I could, now it was simply a matter of allowing my body rest so it would decread my blood pressure so my body wouldn't burn through what little Oxygen.

It was only When I felt the pod jerk that I looked up, seeing the Lost Light closer than I even through I'd be able to see it, not even able to see any end to it, just the metallic wall of one of it's sides. That's when I let myself slip, a smile of satisfaction crossing my face.

The next time I woke up I was greated by the sound of a beeping machine... And the grumbling of an old man, something about never being trained on how to deal with this kind of things. So being the little shit I am, I decided to be all witty while setting up some backstory while in a 'semi' Lucid state, which should make the lie more convincable.

"I certainly hope you don't have training on how to treat a one of a kind being, it would be a bit concerning... Wouldn't be surprised if those fuckers did train someone though, take care of their little expperiment." My voice was haors and raspy, most of it sounding more like a rumble than actual words, but it did the job, and it most certainly caught who I assumed to be Ratchet's attention. The huge bot suddenly at my side.

"I take it someone did this to you... Without your permission." I just laughed weakly at that, because that was the truth, technically I didn't have much of a choice... Did I? Not really, in theory maybe, but in truth there was no other option. 

"Why do you think I was stuck in an escape pod clearly too small while desperatly thrying to keep the thing running? People don't do shit like that unless their life is on the line, and mine most certainly was." Even through my blurry vision I could easily tell the look on Ratchet's face was conflicted, somewhere between pity, a but of resentment, some disgust and a few other things. Either way, I had sown the first seeds of my perfect garden of lies that would let me take root here. Eventually I might come come somewhat clean... with a few changed added or removed facts, but we'll have to see.

"I... Let's get some tests done, Our Co-captains have a few questions... As well as every other bot on the damned ship."" That's fine, I've got nothing better to do, and it'd be nice to talk to people who aren't running tests on you to see how far they can stretch your 'impressive adaptability'." I only got a grunt in response, but I was very confident that I had sown my seeds correctly, is would be easy enough to get a vouch to stay if even Ratchet wouldn't be opposed to it.

A number of machines were pulled out, Ratchet fiddling with them a bit before using them, likely adjusting them so they'd be able to pick up on whatever it was he needed to pick up, the entire time his face growing more and more confused. His eyes passing over to me before his look grows to one of some degree of terror and realisation. Taking a shaky step back before moving to ask a question.

"What are you exactly? None of that about being an expiriment, no experiment could keep a literal corpse moving, breathing and seemingly sentiant." My face morphed from confusion to terror to annoyance in the blink of an eye.

"Alright, that's plan A out the window, guess honesty really is the best policy, I should have known those assholes wouldn't make it easy on me, then again it's in their best interest I don't succeed, considering their motivation for starting this bullshit... Call the Co-captains in, while you're at it, you might as well call in Rewind, Chromedome, Rung, Perceptor, Brainstorm, Ultra Magnus and whoever you think needs to hear about some inter-universe bullshittery." The look on his face was honestly the best thing I'll ever see... Wait, how come I was dying if I was already dead? And why am I able to feel pain? Is it some kind of oversight by the author?

It took him a moment, but he turned on what I assume to be a comm link or something and contacted the aforementioned people, with me correcting he literally as he was getting Rung's name wrong, allowing him to correct himself before even Rung was able to. This again earned me a strange look, but I think Ratchet was starting to get the idea that some seriously weird stuff was going on and that he wouldn't get his answer until everyone was here.

Due to the ships size it took a while for everyone to get there, but as soon as they arrived I gave them a moment of silence to survey the room and to build up suspense before speaking.

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why you're all here. Well it's a damn long and complicated story. It won't any sense, it'll defy all known sciences, but that's the point, the people who caused this this designed it to be like that, for it to be something that no matter how true it is will never make sense... It's how they plan to keep you guys stucking in your little hamster ball forever, but I'm good at making the nonsensical make sense. That's probably why I was chosen for the job... So here's the rundown."


	3. A new age of bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explainations are had and questions are asked... Also Mc makes Rung cry, but in a good way.

"So to simplify. I'm dead, I was murdered and I died slowly and painfully. This diembodied voice told me I had a job and made me big af and gave me my mission. Pretty much I have to rescue you guys from an endless simulation caused by superpowerful idiots who didn't bother taking the time to realise this is one of the few universes with a happy ending. So to protect you guys they essentially fucked you guys over. In my og world a different version of this world is a comic that's part of the much larger transformers universe, which I grew up on. I did not read the entire comic, but I do have a decently good grip on the canon and characters, which are you guys, and I need to level up to get more powerful because disembodied voice dude decided to be cliche... Any questions?"

The entire room was silent, likely because they were having a hard time wrapping their heads around what I had just explained. The more in depth explaination took half an hour, so I was hoping the simplified version would be easier to understand but it appears it's still just as confusing.

"How exactly did this become possible, and is this a fictional universe, or is the comic book based on our already existing universe? If so, how was it originally observed?"" Perceptor my genius friend, I would love to answer that question, but I honestly can't. I'm just a pawn in all of this, until like a few hours ago I didn't realise any of this was possible, and I wasn't given a run down on any of the mechanics. I'm just a nerdy mechanic from Canada, I died and I got picked for the job because unlike the dumbasses of the past I'm smart enough to at least wait for some information, but that information is very limited."

To my surprise Perceptor actually seemed to actually accept this explaination, making a thoughtful humming sound as he seemed to consider something. Beside him Rung also seemed deep in thought having not spoken once while being here, taking the entire time to take in the information presented to him... That's why he's one of my faves.

"Do you mind looking over here and saying that again?" I had given Rewind permission to film this, which he was estatic about, and I think he was milking this for all this was worth, because i had been ask plenty of off topic question so far. So of course I indulged, butting on my 'presentation' voice.

"It all started when I was brutally murdered in cold blood, afterwhich a disembodied voice called me to action to save the bots that I had admired for so long. This is because the crew of the lost light were forced into a simulations of sorts by overzealous fans who through their impatience failed to realise they weren't protecting the crew but keeping them from their happily ever after. I was chosen because unlike my forebearers I had the brains to wait patiently for information to formulate a plan. I was increased in size and given abilities that closely resemble mordern RPG games as it's an easy but useful power to have. I know about the people and events in an alternate verion of this universe because of a popular comic in my world of origin, which in itself if part of the far biger 'Transformer's mythos."

Once I was done I was greeted by a thumbs up and the faces of a few in the room having changed to look like they were now somewhat grasping what I had said earlier... I probably should have started off like that, it probably would have been a lot clearer.

"Do you have a favorite Bot on the lost light? If not, do you have a top five? If so who are they?" Honestly this was turning into an interview, but it also gave me the chance to show my maturity and understanding of the situation, so of course I had to humor the adorable casette, not to mention this was the perfect chance to shed some light on some of the less well loved members of the crew, at least less loved in universe.

"Oh that's easy, i'll give you the top five and my fave from this incartnation of the transformers mythos. Of course i understand that the people and the characters are very different things. What you see on a page and what is tru aren't always the same, not to mention this is an alternate version of that comic, so know I'm talking about the characters I'm familiar with and not the Bots in person, as I don't actually know them in truth, and while I would love to get to know them, i don't yet, the rankings and so might change once I get to know everyone."

At this I received a few confused looks, and I think I saw a small look on Rung's face that could be described as someone being impressed.

"I dearly love a great number of the crew from the comics, so keep in mind that just because someone isn't in my top five doesn't mean I don't admire them. I'd love to get to know each and every Bot on the ship. In fifth place is Tailgate, he's a literal ray of sunshine and adorable, but he's also a great inspiration and a show of how far people can come in adapting to knew enviroments, especially for people with like me with time dissociation s who often feel like they've missed out on a lot, waking up to a surrounding that's seemingly completely different than last they remember. I'd love to get to know him and have a chat about adjustments and the like." This earned me a nod of approval and a few concerned glances.

"Next is Swerve, He's awesome and adorable as well, but as someone who struggled with self esteem isueas for along time I just kind of want to have a chat with him, and spend tothe time to show him he really isn't a bother of any kind. He's a great character, and I'm sure an even greater Bot in person, he just deserves a lot more love." Not quite as bit a reaction, but a few of the people did seem to be getting someehat invested.

"In third place is a long time favorite of mine, Ratchet. Who doesn't love the old grumpy medic, most of the peopke in the fandom agree with me of this one, but like all things I have a deeper reason for this one. While he's always been in my top ten list for most iterations of the transformers, in the 'More than meets the eye' series he really earned that top five position. Seeing such an amazing Bot struggle with a decline he can see but no one else cares to notice hits really close to home. As someone who everyone had high expectations for I can relate to feeling that magic touch slipping away because of things completely out of your control, and seeing him cope with it while still remaining the amazing character he always was is truly amazing." The bweilderment on said Bot's face is the best thing I'll ever see.

"In second place is Megatron, though he's always been a favorite of mine, when I was younger more of guilty pleasure but with the developments in the recent comics and shows it's only increased. As someone who themselves was a rights activist belonging to a population that was severely opressed, and similarly got a bit lost in the how that I forgot the why... I just get it, and I loved seeing him come to redemption a and develop into a better person, finding his 'why' again and moving forwards in a pacafist manner, a realisation that peace can't be achieved by violence. Especially because the same time Megatron was undergoing this change in the comic, I too was undergoing change, realising I lost my way and working to get back to my roots. It's an upward battle, and sometimes it feels like one you've already lost, but seeing his success gave me hope. Through most of my life he was an inspiration." I think I just saw a few jaws drop, and maybe a stray tear.

"And lastly, but most certainly not least, my number one... Rung, my biggest inspiration and comfort character, and someone I hope to someday emulate. Honestly I can relate to feeling overlooked and often times forgotten. As soon as I was no longer one of the forerunners of violent riots I became no one,and no matter how many people I helped, i was always fogotten. Of course I didn't do it for rewards or glory, but it still hurt to be so easily forgotten, and Rungs has that to the max. He's also just a reasonable and mature person, always open to helping people, no matter how far gone others say they are. his patience seems to be ever lasting and he just seems like a genuinely pleasant bot to be around. I'd love to get to know him better, and to let him know he isn't completely forgotten, there are those of us who see him, for a good number of the comic fans he's a true favorite. Many times my friends and I had wished he knew how much he was appreciated and loved, even if it was by people in another universe." 

I didn't bother looking into the camera for that one, giving rung a soft smile, wh I think might be holding back tears... Wait shit no, I didn't mean to make him cry, god I really am awful.

I quickly padded my way over to him and laid a hand on his should giving a soft squeeze and smiling down at him, the same smile I used to give my best friend before I died.

"Seriously, You've been a great inspiration to be, fictionalised or no, you deserve to be recognised and admired for your hard work. It's hard work helping others through the toughest of times for them, and it's something few have the kindness, patience and intelligence to do well... Just keep in mind you don't have to do it alone, you of all people should know than contantly giving to others without asking anything in return can be taxing on the heart, mind and soul. You can't always help others if you yourself don't get the support you need, there are those of us who would be more than happy to help you, all need do is ask."

He's now well and properly crying, not loud sobbing just afew stray tears that are slipping from his goggle like glasses. It pained me a bit, but I knew better than anyone else that it was something that sometimes just needed to happen. I didn't shush him, simply rubbing his back slightly, I think a few of the other have let a stray tear fall, but I was a bit more concerned with the severely underloved Bot in front of me.

"That has to be the most heartwarming thing I've seen all day. I almost forgot about the while undead eternal simulation thing." Leave it to Rodimus to ruin the moment, but he did a people, we did have more pressing matters at hand.

"I must agree, we still have the matter at hand to deal with, though I must admit that with the explaination we have recieved there is much to deliberate. It is clear we should heed the warning, but the matter of what we should do with agent Cipher is still in question. We have no reason to think they are lying, and it's obvious they have sentimental reason to help us, but how they could do this and if it even viable for them to stay with us is also a matter to discuss." Ultra magnus must be a while along in his character arc, because that sounds like a genuinely empathetic response.

"I honestly have no idea, but I know I have to help you guys through a number of trials, so I kinda need to stick around. I'm more than able to earn my keep, I'm a damn good mechanic if I do say so myself, and I'm a not half bad manager or fighter if you need extra help with security, I'm also pretty good at de-escalating conflicts." I really don't want to be left behind on some odd planet or other."Also I'm a bit too big to blend in with the rest of humanity, and I'm pretty sure oddities of large size are never treated very well in many places after a long time." I'm hoping they can sympathise with the whole 'the world is a bit too small for me thing'. It might just be the only reason I can stay.

"Mechanic, managing, de-escalation... I think I have a great idea! It might help you with your mission, and I'm sure it'll help with your leveling too." All eyes were on rodimus, and honestly my heart sank a bit, as awesome a dude as he was, his track record with important decisions hasn't been the best.

"Ship wide manager! Your job is to make sure the ship and it's crew is doing what it needs to be doing! it'll be a good reason for you to get to know everyone and it'll explain why you gotta be on all the important meeting and why you'd have some power around here. It's the perfect job, just defined enough to be a real job and just vague enough that people won't get all weird about it if you're snooping around or doing weird stuff for your mission."

"Shit, that's actually a good idea, it plays into my skills and works really well. I gotta say, I'm impressed, guess the comic books really aren't all that accurate... Or maybe they are, I didn't read all of it, I'm starting to regret that. But I think that'd work really well." Rodimus was beaming and I was having a hard time holding back a smirk. The other seemed to be on differing degrees of agreement.

"We could certainly use more oversight in the running of the ship, and having a general manager may make things easier."" Absolutly, Having someone who can do some hands on guidance and make sure things are going as they should if key to a good operation. If everyone's in agreement then I'd love to take up the position." With a few hums of agreement and a few grumbles the decisions was made, which laft me to continue patting Rungs's shoulder, who was no longer crying, but I still wanted to let him know I was here.

As far as the things go, this isn't as bad as it could have been, and telling them right out what was going on might actually be better than lying. While it may be my usual MO to keep myself safe, my highest priority this time should be the crew, and lying isn't going to help them, so I guess I need to go into this with nothing hidden and all cards on the table.


	4. Adjustments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calm before the first of many storms.

The moment I left that meeting I was swarmed by curious Bots, if an assembly hadn't been called by the co-captains I'm sure I would have died by the amount of swarming Bots, but I'm still alive, and I even managed to survive the long speech given By the captains and Ultr Magnus. The comics weren't kidding where his speaches are concerned. Boring and monotone.

Afterwards I was practically dragged to the lab by Brainstorm, Though the fact Perceptor didn't at all seem surprised or object lead me to belive this was an agreed upon human heist. Though it quickly proved to be a productive kidnapping, as Brainstorm whiped up a headset that couod make any techie salavate. The ear peices before two shallow domes that covered my ears, fitting snuggly and promising to never fall of, they had the ability to access any comm link and cam with one of their own, and at my request they also filter sound. The moment I mentioned possible sensory overload brainstorm was on that shit.

The visor that goes across the eyes in retractable, it being able to display a great deal of things, inclusing maps, location tracking and status updates on the ship, it can aslo translate 15 written languages, inclusing Cybertronian and some of it's varients, the ear peices can translate the spoken versions, but I have to activate the retractible mouth piece for my words to che translated to any chosen language. Said retrablable mouth piece is very slim and elegant looking hardly noticible. The band that connect the ear peices was mostly decoration, but it suited my aesthetic and it kept my fluffy hair in plave, it was simple and black, though is did include a few nearly invisible detectors, the where so small it as almost impossible to know they were there unless you knew they were there. The detected heat signatures, movement and sounds idedifually, and there way a tiny camera on the back of the headseat so I could literally see out the back of my head if I felt the nee.

And most importantly, it's wouldn't be a brainstorm without at least one weapon, and this bad boy has three. On each of the ear pices theres a hidden blaster, they pop out and can aim in almost all directions indevidually. Not too powerful, they're pretty small, but still a nasty surprise. The one of the from of the connecting band for the 'headphones' is always trained directly ahead, so wherever I point my head I can shoot. It's lack of mobility is made up for by the punch it packs. Over all, 10/10, I love it. Reddish brown Brainstorm made the rights glow very much fits my new aesthertic, which i truly Aprreciate.

I left my kidnapping with an awesome headset and two commisions that Brainstorm was more that happy to complete. A pair of thick soled boots that could turn into rocket powered roller skates and a gun with four level of 'ouch', ranging from mild to dead. he was particularly happy about the fact I wanted a high power mini flamethrower build in... I think I might be one of his favorite people right now, but honestly the chance was too cool to pass up.

But all good things must come to an end, and just as I was leaving with my new headset who else but Ultra Magnus. I was quick to ease things by playing into the importance of communication in my future job and in gever, and that some of the extra functions were totally nessecary, I didn't mention my other commisions, but the idea of money did come up, as well at lodgings.

Undead or no, technically I still needed to eat, Ratchet easily figured out that while my body wasn't really alive, it did need the basic flue stuff to stay functioning, hence why I was able to pass out from lack of oxygen despite already being dead. Some tests were run, and techinally I can consume energon without any adverse affects on my health, I can't survive on it for long periods of time. Next pitstop we'll be stocking up on rations, and the supplies needed to overhaul my habsuite into something giant human friendly, the basics are being forwarded by the captains, but the other stuff is out of pocket.

Oh yeah, I have money. I'm pretty much getting paid barely minimum wage, but seeing as I don't have to pay rent or maintance, or elecrtiticy or water bills that's a pretty nice sum. I also get paid in bi-weekly incraments. I also got a 'just got hired' bonus, it's not a real thing, but Rodimus felt bad that I didn't have any money and thought it was a good idea to get me some money to get started. Apparently some poor bot or other has been tasked with the job of setting up plumbing and water on the ship, which apparently the ship has. it's old and need of some serious repairs, but it'll hold until the next stop. Until that's done though I get a say in who I'm bunking with... Which is why my comm link is blowing up.

"Atomizer, I'm not sure if you're aware of how creepy that sounds, but maybe dial it back, wait someone else is comming- Riptide right? I'm a little busy at the moment, no dude I've already got- Hey Tailgate, no I've already got a roomate, you don't mind helping me spread the news, my comm link is blowing u- Hey Atomizer, yeah no I've already got a roomie, Mind helping spread the news, it's kind hectic- Rodimus! Thank god, can you like anounce i have a roomie already, my comm is about to fry with the amount of calls- Sorry I'm a bit- I said no Getaway, noe make like your namesake and skoot. No means no, what don't you- Oh sup Ratchet what do you need? More tests, ok I'll be right- For fuck sake Getaway, I won't hesiate to turn your face into a modern art piece if you don't- What's good Skids! No I've got a roomie, mind spreading the news, I'm getting harrassed here. Also tell Getaway he's- Brainstorm! How's my favorite mad genius. it's working great, but I'm currently being harrassed by- I swear to god Atomizer, you're almost as bad as Getaway! Jesus fuck- Rodimus! Announcement now! I'm about to merc come Bots if this keeps up- Fucking hell Getaway... Yes I did tell him to-"

Yeah it's a lot of chaos, honestly I'm starting to regret everything... Just everything. But finally Rodimus like the god he is sent out the announcement and the stream of endless comms slowed down. Not entirely of course. I had to tell Getaway to get fucked while a scraplet eats him alive, but he seems to have backed up for the moment, Atomizer had to be given the modern art threat, but he too seemed to have backed down a bit. And just in time too, because I've just arrived at the bedbay.

"Yo Ratchet, you wanted to run some tests?"" Indeed, while the theroy is that you might be able to subsist on energon for a short while, I want to be sure that it won't have any adverse affects, so I want to run a few test. They should be simple enough, we'll scan you while you consumea small amount of energon, we'll go down a number of energon grades and qualities to see how it might affect you." It sounded reasonable, and not too dangerous so I agreed.

"Sure for science and all that. I could go for a snack so let's get this show on the road." And get that show on the road, so let's break it down shall we.

All energon tastes a bit tangy and almost metallic, but the lower the quality the more tangy and almost bitter it gets, and the highgrade stuff that Cybertronians use to get drunk off makes me a bit tipsy, a lot faster than any Cybertronian. Also energon candies are only slightly sweet, but the metallic taste is gone and the tanginess at a minimum. Also Energon fills quickly. I now have a tummy ache, but ratchet says it should go away soon, but he also realised that Energon really isn't a long term solution for me... He did give me a few energo candies for later... he really is like a old ass tsundere, it's hilarious but also sweet as hell.

But with these new energon candies on hand I have a new place to visit, it's pretty far away, so by the time I get there the tummy ache should be gone, and yes I do still say tummy ache even though I'm a grown ass adult.

Anyways, getting from place to place on this ship in a hell of a time, especially because it's huge and a bit confusing, and as bigh as I may be, I still have short legs compared to most Cybertronians, and I lack an alt mode, and yes they do use alt modes in the bigger halls, I have almost been hit twice, if I wasn't able to jump pretty high I would be a packcake, or and least my shins would be in a lot of pain. Seriously, I wonder how many people go to the medbay for damaged legs cause of reckless driving everyday. Though my Jumping stunt did earn me some coolness points from some random bot who saw me jump over a particularly reckless idiot. Seriously, they're regular sized cars and I'm big, I've seen regular people jump over cars, it isn't that hard for me, just a bit bothersome and maybe a little dangerous.

"I see the door is open, I take it you aren't currently busy." I had popped my head into Rungs little office, hidding the small clear package of the energon candies I had been given, Ratchet said something or other about possible cross contamination so he just gave me the rest from the batch, it made no sense because i only had contact with the one, but I think my earlier speech about my top five really got him in the heart... or should I say spark? it's a bit confusing.

"Of course, my next appoinment isn't for another twenty kliks, what can I help you with?"" No help needed I just wanted to pop by and see how things are, you seemed a bit emotional earlier and I wanted to make sure all is well. Sometimes a good cry is great for the soul but it does need a follow up, and what better way to follow it up than with some energon candies." With that I brought the small clear container into view, a bright grin on my face.

The look on his face was worth more than all the energon candies in existance and then some. I swaer to go this poor soul needs more friends, he certainly deserves to be loved and bathed in all the affection in the world.

"I said I'd like to get to know the real you, not just what I know from the comics, and I never say something I don't mean. I do what I say I'm gonna do, and this is something I'm more than eager than to make good on."" That's very kind, but the energo candy really isn't nessecary, I'm sure you'd like to save those fro a special occasion." I felt my heart sink a bit, it genuinly hurt to see this amazing person so.... so like this.

"Making new friends is totally a special occasion, and you more than deserve some. I will take no more self invalidating talk from you, it's bad for your self esteem and even worse for the vibes. Now let's enjoy! I can't help but remember something about some ship models, but I can't for the life of me remember the story behind them." Admittadly that was a lie but seeing his smile as he began telling me about how each is a model of a ship he's served on and the stories involving them. 

Soon the conversation drifted to miniature functioning models in general and the repairs I used to do on old antiques when i was younger before I started working on the bigger stuff. It was during a small rant about how the model making industry should take the aging of models and the repairs they need as they grow more delicate into account that a certain birb boy showed up, pinchy fingers clicking somewhat anxiously.

"Oh damn, look how the time flies. Iĺl leave you to your appointment, enjoy the rest of those energon candies, maybe Whirl here would like some too. I was moving to the dor when i said that catching said Bot's attention. To my great surprise he didn't say anything about it and just stood there, so I decided to give him a slight smile and a nod as I left, decideing not to push, when it comes to Whirl I'd consider that a great first impression, and I felt quite happy with myself about how the conversation with Rung went, only a few minutes in we were chatting away like we had known each other for years.

Over all, my first day aboard was very productive, but I knew tomorrow would beging with a multi hour debreifing from Ultra magnus and the stress that comes with taking up a position that was previously empty. A stress one will only know if they became a manager at a small store that had only been run by the owner and had no proper regulations or protocals to follow... God I miss that old dust trap of a shop.


	5. On the job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi, aka Cipher, goes about thier work and starts to make impressions, Getaway is punched in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe, this chappy long.

Ok so warm energon with a small amount of flavoring is a thing and I think I'm in love, it's legit like the energon version of coffee, it's so good that with the promise of another cup I was actually able to get through the five hour speech Ultra Magnus had prepared. Thanks to me being early, which I always strive to be, I had earned myself a bit of wiggle room, which I put to great affect by stating my eagerness to get to work, which was technically true, which is how I shaved an hour off of the lecture. Which allowed me to be done with my first tasks faster, which is what lead me to being where I am now.

To be fair, the odds of this happening where very slim. I got a complaint about of the of the lights not working, so I set to work, but I couldn't get a good sight on what I was doing, literally just too short, once I getmy boots that won't be a problem, but this can't wait. Anyways I heard some bot or other coming down the hall so I called out and asked if they would be my visual guide, it think the exact words I used where 'My eye's aren't what they used to be and I'm too fucking short.' Then i turned my head and came face to face with Whirl. And we've been staring each other down ever since then.

"So you gonna help or nah?"" That's really insensitive you know, you know things cause of those comic books, you should no better." I knew what he was doing, he was baiting and playing victim, what he liked to do before fucking someone up.

"There are so many fucking Bots on this ship and I can't be fucking bothered to memorise how everyone's footsteps sound like. Now are you gonna help me or not, I need to fix this shit and my brain damage and height are fucking me over." He obviously wasn't expecting that,likely he thought I was going to stop bachpeddling and fall right into his little trap, but I give no fucks and take no shit, which is likely something he isn't very used to.

"...... I think I like you fleshbag, let ol' Whirl help you" I felt relief but didn't show it, the mech's approaching figure not seeming to harbor any ill intent. Of course as he stod behind me I was expecting him to look and give me instructions, instead his claws surrounded my midsection and housted me upwards, the tips of his claws digging in uncomfortably but not painfully.

"I resent what you've done but I respect the malicious compliance. An inch to the left please." Nothing but silence followed for a solid moment, and I was beginning to worry I had brokken him or something, but within moments he was cackling in a way that would have most concerned. he did as asked and I set to my task, too stubborn to admit I was still having a hard time seeing jack shit. My pride may have been bruised, but it still refused to let me concede to defeat.

It only took me a couple minutes for me to fix the ight, but it felt like multiple lifetimes, each moment the feeling of his claws growing ever present in my mind. Once I was done I let it be known, wanting to be done with the embarresment that was being held like a child by a literal man child, one with violent tendancies.

"Thanks man, I hated every second of it." Again I was met with his cackling laughter. I wondered if he actually thought it was funny or if he was playing it up. it did seem like the kind of thing he would find funny.

"Yeah, yeah, you overgrown gremlin, laugh it up. Remind me to never ask you for help ever again."" Watch it fleshbag." His tone sounded serious, but there was just the slightest hint of something else. I'm not sure if I was a gut feeling or pure stupidity but I decided not the hightail it, instead grinning at him and laughing a bit, mimicing his behaviour and sense of 'humor'. Which is always a good idea in situations where you're unsure. Of course i was a bit scared, i'm not stupid, but showing fear would only get me fucked up here, so laugh it off was the only options.

"Shit dude, you've got one drink on me, the help is appreciated, even if done in the worst way possible. Just one drink though, I'm broke and a lightweight. Technically I'm on the job, but I've nothing better to do, and Magnus can kiss my ass." Apparently this was the right thing to do, because the reaction I got was a softer chuckle and slight bounce of sorts... Which was quickly followed by Whirl swiping me and rushing off in the direction I had to assume was where Swerve's was at... I had absolutely no control of the situation, and I was totally afraid, but I didn't show it, just giving a thumbs up to the many bots be passed, their faces vary levels of concern.

Once we arrived at what was most certainly swerves bar I was finally set down, feeling a bit sick and a a sson to be bruise forming on my stomach. Whirl was quick to rush inside, leaving me to stroll in casually, catching a lot of attention, attention which I expertly ignored.

"Hey Swerve! Two of your finest!"" Motherfucker I just told you I'm broke, don't be abusing my gratitude like that." Now that even more attention. one of the most notorius Bots on the ship was apparently sharing drinks with the current talk of the town. If the stares before were mildly irritating that this was about to get me breaking out in hives or some shit. I didn't show it though, continuing my steady pace before sliding onto one of the seats at the bar, next to Whirl who looked like he just won the fucking lotery.

"Hey Swerve, we haven't properly met yet, nice to finaly meet ya." Pretty sure I put the ppor guy into shock, that or he's just as confused by the current situation.

"Oh wow, I didn't think you'd come around here. You're pretty important, managing the ship and all, I'm honoured you decided to come here. You guys want drinks? Special famous human discount today, and every other day, if you wanna come back that it. Honestly I didn't now humans could drink energon, or at least really big humans, sorry that was rude-"" Two of your finest!" I was pleasantly surprised that Whirl didn't say anything too rude, but it was enough to snap Swerve out of it and he was fast to get to work.

"This place is actually pretty nice, once I get those rocket boots I'll have to come back, you might just have another regular on your hands. Whirl I swear to god, you really don't need a curly straw." Apparently hanging out with Whirl was actually like babysitting, which was fine by me, he needed more friends, but it was a bit of surprise. I'm sure by the end of the week surprised will be my primary emotion.

"So what's it like, dying and all." Of course that's what he would ask, that came as no surprise.

"Honestly, fucking awful. like not joking, it genuinly terrifying. I can't say this applies to everyone, but I was murdered, so of course mine was a bit violent and painful. I kinda just felt like I was burning up and going cold at the same time. I felt the blood leaving my body and I'll freely admit that I was crying and begging for the pain to stop. It came completely out of nowhere, one minute I'm vibing with some friends, next I'm slowly bleeding on of the floor. Didn't see the fucker's face, just a flash of pain" It was heavy subject and it instantly brought the mood down, but I told it for a reason.

Whirl asked a seriously dark question, that means he's getting a seriously dark answer. It also sets a presidant for complete honesty, no fucks given about who hears, it's something he could use more of in his life. Despite his attitude it's obvious he's quite insecure, he could use a good example of someone who gives no fucks without being self destructive. He couls use someone in his life who has dealt with all that trauma and anger and came out of it for the better. Dying isn't my first trauma, ptsd and I are well aquainted and it's time I use that to help others.

"Uh-"" Hey man, you asked, I don't say shit I don't mean and I don't sugarcoat shit. If you ask me something, you're gonna get nothing but the truth, I can't fucked to care enough about what other people think to lie or pretty it up. That's just how I do this shit- Oh shit are those our drinks, those look good as hell, how much do I owe you for these Swerve?" Switching conversations is a skill, it makes what you were saying before seem more true and like it comes to you like second nature. If you can just start talking about something else then it seems like what you were saying before was just a simple fact like stating the state of the weather.

"First one's on the house, been getting a lot of extra business every since you went announcing I'm in your top five, pretty sure everyone on that list has been getting more attention. There's not a lot going on on this ship, so anything new gets a lot of attention, especially if it means we can gossip about people for reasons aside from what we usually gossip about. Honestly I think even Megatron has been getting more positive attention, that whole thing about oprression and losing yourself in the how instead of the why really helped a lot of people contextualise, that or just the fact the current celebrity of the ship thinks he's alright is changing things." He really was a chatter box, but i didn't mind it, simply nodding along and taking a sip of the surprisingly sweet drink, raising an eyebrow at Whirl with a smile.

"Probably, it could also just be the idea of a fresh outside perspective, after all, as and interdimensional being who's seen multiple versions of this universe it might make sense to agree with me. It's probabl make sense to people that someone who has the full picture might have different opinions on the matter."" A wrong opinion." I knew the voice all too well, it was the voice of a certain Bot who had been harassing me a good while yesterday.

"Getaway, didn't I already tell you to make like your name and fuck off? I don't want you harassing me anymore, and If you don't get the fuck out of my face I'll make good on the threat of turning yours into a modern art peice." I had turned on the stool, me now leaning back with my elbows on the bar supporting me, my drink in my left hand.

The bar was deathly quiet, all the Bots in the area staring at what looked to be a stewwing beef that was about to boil over. Getaway may have been quite popular, but at the mention of harassment a few faces turned to shock, not to mention the whole semi all knowing being apparently hating his guts, which most would assume didn't mean any good. The tension in the air could drown a man.

"You seem real cozy about the whole idea of buddying up with Megatron, but you didn't suffer by his hands, you don't know know how evil he really is, you-"" Getaway how about you shit the fuck up you mutinying, back stabbing, lying ass bitch. You think for a fucking second you have me fooled? I've seen you betray the lost light in more continuities than I can fucking count. Megatron did some fucked shit, but that's what happens when you lose your way, at least he can fucking admit it was fucked. You on the other hand,wanna walk around like a fucking hero while manipulating everyone around you and toying with them until they're no longer of any use to you." It was at that point that I set my drink down and stood up, certianly shorter than him, but I wasn't about to let that stop me from handing his ass to him.

"You're an emotionally manipulative cunt who also happens to be a dumbass. I've literally watched multiple incarnations of this universe since I was a fucking child, I have the full story, you're a blind bitch who cherry picks his facts to fit his warped worldview... Now back the fuck up and fuck off before I have you something to bitch about." It was then that a drink was thrown at him fro somewhere in the room I couldn't pinpoint, which is when all hell broke loose.

Some bots where calling getaway a traitor, other defending him, and it quickly turned physical. Bots were brawling in no time, and it turned into a full blown bar fight. Soon Getaway was bumrushing me, which I lucky to barely dodge in time, my shoulder coming to hit his midsection which semmed to cause us both e bit of damage. But I'm not one to just stand around and wait, I immediatly went to punch that stupid mount plate of his, That stupid yellow thing was pissing me off. Of course punching metal isn't the best idea, but I did crack it slightly, evenif my knuckle are now bleeding slighty.

Unfortunatly I was a bit to busy with getaway that I didn't notice a Bot I didn't recognise raising his fist to punch me, I only noticed in time to bring u my guard, years of kickboxing kicking in. It was then that I got the notification that I had leveled up, now having three stat points to use and one skill points, obviously I put two into strength and hone into dexterity, and the skill point went to my combat skill.

And apparently two points is a lot, because the damage I was doing was now bigger, then again, five if the average of the normal person, and then scaled up and doubled, yeah i'm pretty strong right now, not stronger than a Cybertronian but I have more hand to hand combat training. And apparently a While to help me kick ass. God rest your soul random Bot dude, I'm sure Whirl will have no mercy.

"Getaway you traitorous bitch, get over here and face me like a man! Don't start shit you can't finish!" That was enough to change the tide, because apparently the mention of him hiding from a fight he started, which isn't what was happening at all, was enough tochange a few of the Bots minds, likely those who were on the fence. Soon the violence itself was calming down, but there were shouts for Getaway to show himself. Honestly it felt fucking invigorating, it was like starting a riot all over again.

"First Bot to Find him gets a free drink on me!" And all hell broke loose again, this time though after it was decided that he wasn't in the bar anymore Bots began streaming out of the bar looking for him, leaving me to sit back at the bar and enjoy my drink that had somehow survived... And then I sent out a comm to every person I could get a hold of that there was a small bounty on getaway's head of a free drink on me... It may have been a bad idea, but he fucking deserves it.


	6. Oldest trick in the book.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because you're right, doesn'tmean the way you handled a situation was the right way of doing it.
> 
> Shorter chappy but with good content, at least I hope it's good content.

The bar had for the most part returned to normal, I had somehow convinced the Bots that stayed behind to help clean things up, as well as all of use pooling together a small amount of cash to apologies to Swerve, only a couple Shanix each but when combines it was anice bit. I'm pretty sure the fact i contributed the largest amount to the apology sum earned me a few brownie points with some of the remaining bots.

"Do you actually plan on making good on your 'bounty'?"" Absolutly, I never say something I don't mean, and even if I did change my mind, I'd still go through with it because I gave my word, and if you don't back up your words with action then your word is useless." The sterner looking bot nodded at me. I didn't tell him I didn't know who he was, but he probably thought I did, so that makes things a bit awkward... I'll just wait until someone else talks to him to figureout his name.

"What are you gonna do to Getaway once he's caught? I mean, beating him up isn't going to do much in the long haul, if anything it'll just make him seem like the victim, and that's bad for everyone involved. I mean if he really is as bad as you say he is, not that I'm doubting you or anything."" Swerve my dear, Don't think just because I'm up to throw some hands that I would resort to violence as my only solution, Obviously I'm going to petition to get that mutineering traitor thrown off the ship at the next Cybertronian friendly, or at least neutral, planet we come across." I was still sipping my first drink, working it away slowly, smart enough not to throw it back, nothing worse than getting drunk on the job.

"I take it your plan to petition is the reason behind the cureent manhunt occuring on the ship? And the reports of a bar fight?" I will fully admit I spat out my drink like a cliche anime or some. Hearing the now familiar voice of UltraMagnus was not what I was expecting to hear, and it well and truly freaked me out and caught me off guard. Wiping my mouth i turned to him before beginning to explain.

"I was hoping to go about it more diplomatically, but he was harassing me after I had told him to stop multiple times. I didn't even begin swing until after he tried to attack me, really it was self defence. Honestly if it weren't for Whirl I probably would have been sent to the bedbay. But yeah, this began because the traitor needs to be dumped as soon as possible. Getaway is always bad news,and in this universe that include mutiny and murder." From somewhere in the bar a voice squeaked out something about how horrible that was.

"So he attacked you first? he also harassed you before and refused to stop after you told him to cease? Not to mention the aforementioned future mutiny and murder... While I don't condone bar fights and taking justice into your hands I recognise that there wasn't much else to be done in this situation." My face was covered in a smug grin... Which was quickly wiped away.

"You should file incident reports for each instant of harassment and the altercation today, as well as a warrent for his aresst and begi on formulating the petition and the presentation for why the petition is nessecary. You have my respect for coming to the conclusion to petition his forced leave instead of violence, but the proper paperwork must be filed. As it is your first day I will walk you through the process for an incident report. I will also walk you through the protocols for future incedents, it was my fault for not having sooner taken the time to go through all of this with you." I think a small part of me died, likely so it could escape the hell that was about to forced upon me.

"That's agreat idea, I can't belive I forgot to ask those things, they sound pretty important, guess I was in a bit too much of a rush to get started. Hey swerve, do you mind if I bring the glass back later?" A short shake of his head was all I needed, Giving him a thumbs up before turning to follow Magnus, who really needs to take the shortness of my legs into consideration, no wonder he doesn't tolorate tardiness, man can cross a mile in a second.

I won't bore you with the filling of paper work, but keep in mind I was there for multiple hours, and Ultra Magnus had decided we would get started on the petition tomorrow. Though thankfully for my pockets no one's gonna be cashing in that reward, because I happened to run into a fleeing Getaway, who I was able to judo flip. He was quickly arrested by magnus for assualt and harassment. I got to send out the message that Getaway had been found and arrested... My comm link blew up with people asking who caught him. I decided to say it was magnus because he did do the arresting, and saying it was me likely wouldn't have gone over well.

Anyways, it's now late and I'm on my way to return that glass... And to check out movie night, which is going to be great because Swerve is screening Footloose which is a classic. Of course I commed Tailgate, Rodimus and a few others if they would be joining, it would be a bit weird if I only invited one person, but Rung would be the only person I be inviting in person... I'm totally not playing favorites.

"Hey Rung, are you done for the day? Swerve is hosting movie night and it's a classic tonight. I've commed a few others but I thought I'd be polite enough to actually ask you in person."" Oh! I didn't realise movie night was being hell, I have a few things to finish up, but I'd love to join, I'm sure tonight's film selectionis a good one." Progress! I'll get his importance and worthiness of love through his head and past those eyebrows eventually. Even if I have to remin him everyday.

"Take your time, I hope you don't mind if I hang around for a bit, today has been extremely hectic. Between the bar fight, the man hunt and all the paperwork that resulted from it, I'm totally beat, but getting it done now is always better than putting it off."" So I've heard, I'm a bit curious as to how it all happened. I heard something about you calling Getaway a 'muniteering traitor'." Well this an interesting conversation, I guess complete transparaity is in order.

"I'll admit that I let my emotions get away from me, but it's hard not to after seeing the widespread destruction his mutiny caused, and I mean worse than the four million year long war that just ended, multiple universes suffered because of his blind hatred and manipulation. No matter the coninuity, Getaway is always bad news, and maybe that hypocritical of me, but at least my intention is only to have him left on the nearest friendly planet, not attempted murder and interdimensional carnage and tyranny. Seriously, for someone who claims to hate Megatron for what they think he is, he does a god job of emulating the old Megatron... I wasn't originally planning on making anything of it, but then he continued to harass me and expressed the same extreme opinions that lead to all that pain and death.... I decided in that moment that i couldn't let that happen... My mission is to save you guys after all, and letting a manipulative mutineering jackass sow the seeds of mutiny isn't a good idea...I would know, I used to do the same thing."

Rung spent the entire time working away on his datapad, I could tell he was still listening intently, but not in the way a therapist, i'm quite impressed with his ability to seperate therapy and normal deep conversations is important, especially for someone who doesn't a get a lot of normal deep and personal conversations that don't go hand in hand with trying to help the person speaking work through something.

"I can see your reasoning, and I'm impressed by your ability to admit that you let your emotions run wild, it shows a great degree of maturity to admit when you didn't handle something the way you should have... That being said, in complete honesty, I don't blame you for what you did, I'm actually impressed with your ability to keep things somewhat organised and rational. I know plenty of Bots that would have taken it much further, when i first heard your comm about the 'bounty' on Getaway I feared the worst, but hearing your standing on what to do with him I can't help but feel relieved. I must admit, I'm not sure if i would have had as much restraint is i knew someone was going to cause such pain in the future, were I a mech of greater physical strength I may have fallen victim to my anger."

It shocked me to my core to here him be so honest, admitting the fact he totally would have kicked Getaway's ass if he were in my situation... And hearing someone I say as the height of emotional maturity and stability praise me for my maturity and rational. I felt my pride swell, but I was also able to notice the importance of what he had just admitted. This wasn't therapy, this was two way conversation.

"Were I only a few years younger I wouldn't have hesitated to beat him to a pulp. I had to learn from plenty of mistakes to realise beating the shit out of people you don't agree with or like isn't the way to do things. I'll freely admit I let my temper flair, I did punch him in the face, and the only reason it didn't turn into an all out beatdown was because I got distracted. if I didn't have the time to cool my head things would have gone very differently. That's the thing about bad habits, you have to actively work to not fall back on destructive patterns... It's takes a lot of being angry to learn how to control the angery." With the last sentance I included an eyebrow wiggle, earning a slight struggle.

"I suppose that's a good point, it takes familiarity with a situation or behavior to know how to react properly. I take it from your mentions of destructive patterns and the like that you spent a good deal of time working with therapists?" It was an opening,either I could confirm and leave it at that, or I could go in depth and open up... Well I'm not a complete open book, and even Rung is going to have to earn the right ot those stories. A lot of people think that because i mention things in casual conversation that I'm willing to bear my scars and shit... I'm not.

"That's a long story, one for another time... You ready to go? Swerves screening Footloose, and I haven't seen that movie in years." Rung had already set down the datapad, so i took it to mean he was done. And it was all but confirmed when he stood up and streched, leaving me to pick up the glass I had set down, I'd feel bad if I forgot it.

"Let's go enjoy some nonsenical dansing with a dash of songs that still hold up, shall we?"" I take it Footloose is a musical?"" Sort of, it's in that weird genra of old movies that are sort of movies but also adpatations of a musical, or a musical got based off of it, the eighties were a wild time." I couldn't help but feel almost smug about the comfort of the simple conversation, not deep or personal, a complete 180 from what it just was... I'm fine with that.


	7. Platforming platforms in platformers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first trial is encountered, and it seems the videogame trend goes a bit deeper than first thought.

Three, that's how many citations Magnus has already given me because of these things, but honestly I couldn't care less, these things are awesome. My rocket skated are done, and while the soles aren't exactly platformers, or just carely clocking in at 9'5 inches, but any taller would make them unsteady, and that would defeat the purpose. But the lack of height, and least compared to me, is made up for by how fast these bad boys are. I've been zooming around at a speed that has some of the bots impressed. 

My ouch ray is also done, actually I'm going to pick that up now, alongside the harness Brainstorm so generously included... Which can also double up as a grenade is the need ever arises. Over all, I am a very Happy Tobi, though most would say a happy Cipher, most of the Bots only know me as Cipher, the others are polite enough to call me that in public.

"Yo Brainstorm, how's my favorite mad scientist doing?" It's always been easy for me to make friends, my ability to be casual and joking with everyone makes it easy to get to know people, and my abaility to adapt to the people around memakes it easy to convince people that's I'm their friend. It might be manipulative, but with the kind of history I have, well it's probably the best way I could have turned out.

I didn't get a response though, which was concerning to say the least, Brainstorm wouldn't be caught dead slacking on showing off his marvelouse inventions. But the lab was dead silent, and not just in a 'Perceprtor did something to magically shut Brainstorm up so he could work' way either. It was genuinly silent, no sound, no sound of random bits of equipment being used. It unnerved me to my very core.

"Percy? Stormy? You guys in there?" Perceptor wasn't a fan of the nickname, so it was sure to get at least the reaction of him telling me not to call him that... But it didn't get any reaction, nothing at all... Except the soft hum of a machine that sounded wuite out of place, and once I found the source of the noise... Well it looked very out of place, like a very old gaming set up, one with the word select character, with two of the characters already selected.

Having watched the new Jumanji movie recently before my death, well I knew what was up, and because for some odd reason this universe's version of pop culture stood still at around 2012 or so, no one on the ship would have any idea of how it worked. It was something a modern nerd who knew that would come up with, there was no doubt in my mind that this was one of the trials, but for it to be so soon, without no preperation.

No, that's on me, I should have been better prepared, I should have grinded and I should have been ready. Now all I can do is rush in a pray to whatever cruel god there may be that I have it in me to help them pass this trial.

I didn't hesitate to pick the character icon that quickly shifted to mimic a crude version of my new body, within secidn I felt my body fade away before reconstructing itself... In what looked like a classic platForming game, and not too far away where Perceptor and Brainstorm, stopped at what looked to be the first truly difficult part.

"Guys stop! Freeze until I get to you! If you die in the game you die in real life, we need to stratigize!" I wasn't sure if it was true, but the Jumanji comparisons were there, and while part of me didn't want to believe that the people who set them in the simulation would let them die, well it's a simulation, and those can be reset... It makes me sick to imagine how many times they must have died in a trial only for everything to reset, no memory of the horror that is death.

With the motivation setting in I decided to pray that I hadn't been out of gymnastics so long that I couldn't get to where I needed to go, I was an available skill to choose, but I also didn't choose it, which I really should have, I already have enough skills that boost my charisma effects and make people believe and like me easier, why the fuck did I think I needed another.

Despite beating myself up over my own stupid hubris I was able to vatch up to the science bros, which lead to me realising how far away the end goal really was, and how many ways there were to die here.

" The people who designed this trial are horribly uncreatice, because this premise has already been done by a popular movie about two years ago. The idea is simple, if you die here you die for real, the only way out is to complete the game, the only question is if we all need to complete it to get sent back." In the movie they all had to say Jumanji to end it, so it might be a case of us all needing to succeed to get out.

"I see, I take it this is one of the trials you were sent here to help us with. Indeed without your knowledge of the popular culture of your shared how with the people who created this simulation we may not have known how seriously to treat the situation. But your last question may be the most important, if only one of us need succeed it would make everything mush easier." As though the game itself heard us a screen with the rules showed up, or should I saw, with a very basic outline of the rules.

Technically only one person needed to make it, but even if one person succeeded, anyone who died in the game would remain dead in the real life. So if we sent one person on alone and they died trying becasue teamwork was needed, they would stay dead. any injuries would be carried across to the real world as well,also the bots were completely unable to transform until they left the game.

"Let's get this show on the road, if either of you are having trouble we'll slow down to help, you you get injured to the point you can't continue then we find you a relatively safe place to sit it out as the other two forge on ahead, it it comes down to the survival of two versus one... That won't happen, I won't let it happen... If it does happen, then I'll be the one going, I won't hear any disagreements on this." It felt like i was being taken over by something that had been laying dormant within me. The need to protect and the willingness to do anything to do so, and the need to forge ahead. I wondered for half a second if this is how all the great leaders of the past felt, but I'm sure now it's just adrenaline.

The first Jump from where we where was tricky, aplatform over head would no doubt stop us from making the jump, but it was positioned just so we wouldn't be able to use it to get across safely. The only option was volleyball style dive, which had the possiblity of going horribly wrong. Luckly is only ended is some bruises and a single dent, which was about as god as it would get from there on out.

Next was some moving platforms of varying levels, some of the jumps very much holding the possiblity of one of us either getting crushed or seperated if we weren't fast enough. It was on the last one that everything went to shit. We had a number of close calls, my already fucked up shirt now torn beyond repair, the binder I wore everywhere except the habsuite my roomie was never in now the only thing I was wearing top side. Brainstorm is now missing the top of the last guidance line on his left wing,luckily just before any important or larger sensors, but he certainly isn't having a good time.

Perceptor though, the last one fucked him up. We grew sloppy on the last one, the safety of solid ground so close. We weren't able to get Percy onto the last platform on time, the lower half of his left leg crushed, the pede on his right also crushed, effectively leaving him immobilised. Brainstorm and I had to work together to half throw, half roll Percy onto the safe ground leaving us to jump to safety, more buises and dents joining our growing collection.

Percy was proped up in a relatively safe area... As shitty as it sounds Brainstorm and I moved on ahead, not without me Handing Percy the only energon candy I had on me to help distract him, it was all I could do, and now I feel like it was for nothing. 

"There's no way to make that jump, and with you unable to transform... It's a fucking dead end." I was stressed beyond all hell, they jump was too far, even if someone used the bar haging over the pit of unrealistic lava, even with my background with gymnastics, the gap was too big, even if we human laddered this shit... Wait.

"Brainstorm, I have an idea. It's stupid and has a very large chance of getting us both killed, but it might just be our only way across... Or at least your way across... Ever heard of a human ladder?" The look on his face was on that could be described as incredulous, and the more I explained my plan the more concerned and hesitant he looked. It really was a shitty plan, but it was all we had.

Despite how dodgy the plan was we went through with it, startingwith me taking off my platformers and handing them to Brainstom to put in his subspace, they would only hinder us here. Braitsorm pretty much chucked me at the bar that hung of the lava, and I just barely made it, I spent a couple second desperatly trying to adjust my grip so I would stay on.

Once I was stable as I would get I begun to swing. It was weak and clumsy at first, but soon muscle memory kicked in and I started gaining momentum and soon I was swinging almost high enough to end up completely horizontal compared to the bar, which was what was needed, because that momentum and hieght was key to the plan. If you've ever been to a circus, you've probably guessed what my plan was, when i was at the peak of my swing Brainstorm would jump to grab onto my legs, and is all went well, the momentum and added lenght would be enough to get him to the other side.

... The moment was at hand, Brainstorm was getting ready, having nothing more than the crash course I gave him and instict to go off of, the jump fell ever so slightly short, meaning instead of grabbing me by the leggs, be was hanging onto my ankles, but it would only last a second at most, the added momentum had us swinging forwards. And at the peak of that momentum, juast and the Bot was about to let go, my grip slipped, the momentum and extra weight to much for my fingers to carry.

Brainstorm was barely able to catch the edge of the platform, I was sent right into the side of it, nothing bit the uneveness of the rock there to stop me from falling into the lava, but my save wasn't perfect.

In my desperate attempt to cling to the side of the plateform I ended up sliding slightly, the pressure of my grip on the rock leading to the nail on my left middle finger lifting almost completely off, they pain of which cause me to slip further.

Brainstorm! Finish the course! I can't hold on, god please!" It was hardly a scream as much as it was a wail of pure agony, the bottoms of my feet begining to burn slightly from how close to the lava they were, had I been wearing my platforms they would either be melting, cooking my feet inside them of just straight up exploding, but this was barely any batter. My grip was slipping, the blood on my left hand making it almost impossible to hold on.

As Brainstorm finally made his was properly onto the platform I felt my grip loosening even more, my feet now blistering, the pain in my left hand unbearable. And dispite my best efforts, I slipped, falling backwards towards the burning lava, the last thing I saw was the world falling away as all consuming heat covered my back. Only half a moment later the burning flesh meeting cold metal, the melting flech cooling quickly and sticking me to the floor of the lab. The only thing I could do was scream.


	8. Bad shit has happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the first trial, both physical and mental

I had to be scrapped off of the floor. My molten flesh stuck to the metal ground that colled it too quickly. The also had to dig out the last remaining pieces of my now destroyed binder from my back, the fabric having melted into the fle- I can't keep descriding it like this, it's fucking gruesome alright. And for the las three days I've been resting on my front on a very thin makeshift berth. my arms had to hand forwards so when my back scarred over my rage of motion wouldn't be completely limited. I also hand to stay on my front because the skin on my back was still all sticky, and they couldn't bandage it safely until the meltiness of what was left of my skin was reduced... Which was now.

"Tobi, I'm going to be entirely honest, this is going to hurt, the cooling cream and the scarring ointment are going to sting, and the first few times whe change the bandage is going to be uncomfortable at best." Ratchet's voice was soft and if I didn't know any better I'd think it was patronizing. But I did know better, he respected me a bit too much to treat me like a child. Everyone who walked into the private side room I was in held a little too much respect for me to be comfortable.

I didn't deserve any respect. Perceptor was still recovering, the energon loss had put him into the Cybertronian version of a coma, the medics of the crew doing their best to reconsruct his legs. Every moment they fretted over me felt like wasted time. Every person who came in to thank me for saving their crew from the first tiral, and all those stupid get well cards... I should be dead again, half a second slower and I would be nothing but a burnt husk.

"I literally had to be scrapped off the fucking ground while still awake somehow, I can fucking survive it." My tone was too sharp, and usually Ratchet would have booped me over the head for being so short with him, but he was too understanding of how I was acting. I don't deserve to be understood, I'm being a fucking dick...A dick with a buzzcut. My hair was almost entirely burned once they got to us, so a shave was in order.

"I know, I just wanted to warn you before it happened." God damn the empathy in his voice was fucking killing me. I hate it, god I wish they would just treat me like a normal fuck up and not a victim. I hate being treated like a victim, it pisses me the fuck off. God I want a smoke... I could go for a drink too.

I ended so absorbed in my pathetic little pity party that I didn't even notice the fact Ratchet was already bandaging me until he got high enough for me to need to lift my arms. It was just in time for me to readjust my chest a bit, so while it wouldn't end of really compressed, it would be comfortable and a bit more even. I wasn't embaressed about the ordeal, I was never a fan of the lumps on my chest. Maybe if I had the brains to fall forwards somehow I wouldn't have to deal with this shit anymore.

"There you go, nor for the shoulder sna the arms, you might not even need a shirt at this rate." At that I manged a huff that could be barely counted as laughter, but it was the most I had managed in days.

"Technically I'm asking this, but I should warn you that'll I'll be going either way. This place is boring as fuck and I think I might be going crazy so I'm gonna head over to Swerve's, maybe pay Rung a visit... I mean a friendly visit, I swear to god if either of you try to convince me I need more therapy I'm going to make sure the medbay will be too busy for you to bother yourself with trying." Rung had dropped in twice, the first time was super friendly, but once I busted out the self depricating humor as a coping mechanism he got a bit concerned. To be fair he had a good reason, but I didn't spend years in DBT and other therapies only for me to not be able to deal with my own bullshit. I need some time, I'll be able to get over my self depricating bullshit eventually, but ruining one of my genuine friendships by turning that shit into some professional shit would probably amke things worse.

"I don't think there's much I could do to stop you, but I wouldn't even if I could. I think regaining abit of normalcy would be good, but I don't Swerve's. You're more a celebrity than ever, and you'll be getting a lot of the stuff you hate there." Ratchet had noticed how much I hated the thanks and respect. I wanted genuine truly eraned respect, not this bullshit.

"Shit like this is gonna happen again, that's kinda why I'm here. I need to get used to it and grow a thicker skin." I smirked a bit as Ratchet paused for a moment at the stupid joke, though he didn't sigh disapprovingly as he usually did. He knew it was important I regain a little sense of humor that doesn't revolve around me calling myself a failure.And while there may have been some self depricating context, the joke was lighter than the rest, so i guess it's progress, and he recognised it.

"There's nothing I can do to stop you, once you organise those points you keep mentioning I'm sure even less so." Oh shit he's right. I leveled up twice in the trial, which I didn't get any notifications for, apparently level ups during a trial are saved up, they get dumped out all at once once the trial is over, as well and trial completion rewards, which was a slap in the fucking face, because I could have used that shit during the trial, not after. But I still had to distribute those points. I was close to level five and I wanted to get this shit organised before I go out.

-10 available stat points, 3 available skill points. See the stat point distribution advice?- 

I did not want to be told by the system in my head what I should or shouldn't put my points into. I had this shit on lock, and I had a good idea what I wanted to do. Which lead me to very much changin how my stat sheet looked and the balance of my stats.

In the end it turned into this.

NAME: Tobi Cipher  
LEVEL: 4/100  
HP: 93/100  
-STATS-  
STR: 12  
DEX: 10  
CON: 10  
INT: 7  
WIS: 7  
CHA: 7  
-SPEACIAL SKILLS-  
CONVINCING LIAR: 2/10  
FAKE IT TILL YOU MAKE IT: 4/10  
LET'S TALK IT OUT: 3/10  
MECHANIC: 6/20  
MIXED MARTIAL ASS KICKING: 10/30  
LEAD THE WAY: 3/50

And then all the bullshit about the skills is can unlock and the super abilities. I opted to hide that part of the screen, which is apparently something is can do now.

"There we go, all done. Nothing feels too tight or uncomfortable?"" One area is too lose for my comfort, but you wouldn't change that even if I asked you to. But no, everything is fine... Can I go now?" Ratchet just sighed before walking over to the door and opening it. I didn't wait to put on my shoes, simply grabbing them and booking it. My destroyed headset was being repaired, the borns around my ears a testiment to how even the headset suffered.

Once I was out of the medbay I quickly pulled on my platforms and tucked the laces in, not bothing to tie them properly, but having learned my lesson in leaving the laces out to dangle to be caught in the wheels.

It took a while, not having a full map of the ship made it a bit hard, but I did eventually find my way to Swerves. I decided to do the more stressful thing first, leaving my visit to Rung for the decrompressing and relaxation at the end of the day.

I was immediatly greeted by many stares and a few people who looked like they were going to approach me, but I quickly shut that shit down. I may have been a bit ruder than i needed to be, but I made it fairly clear I was here to relax and I didn't want to treated like a celebrity of a war hero. I was just here for a drink, and thankfully most of them got the message, those that didn't were quickly held off or pulled away by Bots with a lot more brains.

"Hey Swerve got anything strong enough to knock someone on their ass hard enough to make them forget they're in pain?"" I do have something prettystrong, but are you sure that's a good idea.I know you're a special case, but I don't think Humans should be drinking when they're healing up from injuries, especially-"" Swerve, I love you man, but I need something strong." I didn't like undercutting him like that, but I just really didn't want another lecture right now.

"Hey fleshbag! You're alive, I thought for sure you were done for!"" Yeah it's good to see you too Whirl." The one eyed Bot made his way to the bar, bumping past some poor bots along the way, and seemingly paying the chance to start a fight no mind. He must actually give a shit about me.

We quickly began chatting, the subject of my recent hardly coming up expect for when he was coming up with new jabs and insults for me. So far my favorite has to be 'Canadian bacon', I didn't realise he knew that was a thing, or that he knew the fact I was from Canada, though the nickname quickly became just 'bacon'. But for the most part is was just stories of our best fights and our worst loses in the way of fights. Eventually it turned into talks about things should be designed with repairs and longevity in mind. We talked so long I forgot about my wish to get black out drunk. And soon Swerve told us he would be closing the bar soon.

Whirl and I said our goodbyes and well wishes, in our own manner, and we went our seperate ways. Which meant I was once again left to try and find my around the confusing halls of the Lost light. I had decided it was a bit too late to visit Rung, and that I would do it in the morning. But it would seem fate has other plans, because who do I run into in the halls? The best Bot on this ship, That's who.

"Rung, what're you doing out and about so late? I was going to visit you earlier but I had assumed it would be a bit too late to do so."" I've just finished all my appoinments for the day, Though I always have time for a friend." Now that sounds like a great way to end the day, and a nice change of pace from the gloominess too.


End file.
